


Ask The Palidins (anything is legal)

by What_Heroes_Do



Category: Voltron legendary defenders
Genre: I actually really want to do that, M/M, Other, Other characters depending on what you choose to say, ask about your otp, ask anything, dare them to do CRAZY stuff, idk you tell me, klaaaance???, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_Heroes_Do/pseuds/What_Heroes_Do
Summary: Ask or dare our beloved Paladins anything you want to know (any question is allowed) I may not answer ALL of your questions but I will try XD





	1. Chapter 1

(Everyone at once) "Hey!"

(Pidge): "So just put your questions in the comments below with the name(s) of the people you're aiming the question at. We will try to answer all of them but I can't guaranteed."

(Lance): "Yeah. For example; "Oh Lance, how do you make your skin so perfect, and beautiful, and soft, luxurious-" 

(Keith): *Snorts* "Uh-huh. Like anybody cares how luxurious you think your face is."

(Lance): "Oh shut your quiznack, mullet, what do you know?"

(Keith): "More than you."

(Lance): "Oh okay, I see how it is!"

(Keith): "Clearly you don't."

(Lance): "What did you just-"

(Shiro): "Lance."

(Lance): *pouts*

(Pidge): "Anyway, Allura and Coran are away helping Lotor with...shipping weapons? They were very vague on the subject."

(Lance): "It's just an excuse for her to see Lotor again. Don't tell me you don't see the looks they give each other not-so-subtly."

(Shiro): *coughs*

(Shiro): "Right, anyway, Hunk isn't here yet but he said we can start without him."

(Pidge): "So without further adieu.."

(Lance): "Let the interrogation begin!"

(Keith): *face palms*


	2. (Tattoos/Piercings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins answer their first question. (Mild language)

(Pidge): "We've got our first question!"

(Lance): "Let me see that." *grabs Pidge's phone*

(Pidge): "Lance!"

(Lance): "Huh. Your dumbass plan wasn't so dumbass after all."

(Pidge): "Wow, thanks Lance."

(Lance): "You are so very welcome."

(Pidge): *snatches phone back*

(Pidge): AS I was saying... *glares at Lance*

(Coran): "May I?"

(Pidge): "......."

(Pidge): "Go ahead. I give up."

(Coran): "Insanity_Smiles asks;" *tweaks mustache* "Do any of you have a tattoo and/or peircing? If so, how many, where, and why?"

(Lance): "Ooh, can I do this one?"

(Coran): "Be our guest!"

(Lance): "Allura, Coran, and the rest of us paladins got lion tattoos at the space mall last time we went and they even glow in the dark! As for peircings, I have one on my bellybutton cause I rock a crop top." *finger-guns*

(Keith) *quietly* "I have another tattoo."

(Everyone) *turns to look at Keith*

(Lance): "Oh. Wanna share with the rest of the class?"

(Shiro): "Since when? I've never seen it."

(Keith): "I, uh, I've had it since before I can remember. I guess I haven't shown any of you because I'm a little insecure about my past."

(Pidge): "You don't have to show us if you don't want to."

(Shiro): "Yeah, we aren't pushing you to do something you don't want to do."

*Silence*

(Lance): "Just one little peek?"

(Shiro): "Lance, Keith doesn't have to show us if he doesn't want to."

*more silence*

(Keith): *sighs* "Do you want to see my tattoo?"

(Everyone at once): "Yes."

(Keith): "Fine. But it's a little weird."

*Everyone crowds behind Keith to look at his back as he raises his shirt*

(Lance): "What is that?"

*Pidge smacks Lance*

(Keith): I'm not exactly sure. I always thought it looked like some sort of symbol. What do you think?"

(Pidge): Yeah, it does. It doesn't look galran though."

(Keith): *lowers his shirt*

(Lance): "Well this was certainly interesting."

(Shiro): "Thank you for being our first, Insanity_Smiles!"

(Lance): We'll see you next time on the Ask the Paladin Shoooooow!"

(Keith): "Lance, that's not--"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: The lion tattoos everyone has are the same color as their actual lions.  
> As for Keith's tattoo, I'll have to leave that to your imagination ;)
> 
> Keep on believeing <3


	3. Dare: Switching Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins get a dare and have to call in another player.

(Shiro): "Keith, you should do it this time."

(Lance): Yeah Keith, unless you're scared."

(Keith): "I'm _not_ scared."

(Lance): "Then whatchu waiting for? Coran, what's the next question?"

(Coran): "Let's see now... Ah! A dare! SomeoneWhoReadYourFanfic dares everyone to switch clothing!"

(Lance): "Oh. That was unexpected. Wait, even underwear?!" *glances around uneasily*

(Coran): "Actually no, I didn't mention that part. There will be no switching of the underclothes!"

(Lance): *sighs in relief*

(Shiro): "Aw, Keith can't answer this one. Sorry, buddy."

(Keith): *silently says a prayer of thanks*

(Lance): "Yeah..."

(Pidge): "So how are we going to do this? We don't have an even amount of people."

(Shiro): "What about Hunk? He should have been here by now."

(Lance): "I'll go see what's holding him up."

(Pidge): "Did he tell you where he was going?"

(Lance): "No, but I have a feeling I know where he is."

(Pidge): "If you say so. Hurry back then."

(Lance): "What? No words of wisdom for my journey ahead?"

(Keith): "Don't die."

(Lance): "Wow. I'm so inspired."

(Keith): "Then _go_."

(Lance): *huffs in annoyance* "Fine. But I can't guarantee I won't."

[After about twenty minutes of sitting around waiting, Lance finally arrives at the scene](without Hunk)

(Pidge): "Laaance,"

(Lance): "Piiiiidge...before you pop your top, something came up and Hunk has to stay at Shay's place."

(Pidge): "Then how--"

(Lance): "But, Matt is coming over, so no need to lose your pretty little head about it."

(Pidge): "When?"

(Lance): "In about twenty minutes."

*Keith groans dramatically in the distance*

[Twenty five minutes later, Lance is starting to fall asleep after listening to Beyoncé's Halo for the fifth time]

(Keith): *pulls out one of Lance's earbuds* "Lance."

(Lance): *definitely doesn't scream like a girl* "The _heck?!_  KEITH!!"

(Keith): "Matt's here."

(Shiro): "Lance, come here a minute."

(Lance): *squints suspiciously* "I'll be back, mister, you can count on it."

(Keith): *shrugs*

(Pidge): "Okay. Now that we finally have enough people, how are we going to do this?"

(Matt): "Well, we can't just pick someone we want to switch with. That would just be lame."

*Matt and Pidge look at each other with the same thought in mind*

(Both at the same time): "A draw!"

(Pidge): "Yes! Matt you write down names and I'll find a container."

(Lance): "Wait, what are we doing exactly?"

(Keith): "Amazing. The Great Lance McClain doesn't know how a draw works."

(Lance): "Of course I know how it works!"

(Keith): "Oh?"

(Lance): "Well, you know."

(Keith): "Yeah I know. But do you know?"

(Lance): "Yeeess...so I don't have to tell you."

(Keith): *is enjoying this way too much* "Humor me."

(Lance): "Uh, *swallows* well..."

(Matt): "Keith! Lance! We're ready!"

(Lance): "Hallelujah."

(Keith): *rolls eyes*

(Pidge): "Alright, *rubs hands together* "Matt, you're first. And if you think you're clever, just know that, yes, I did take out your name."

(Matt): *pouts* "You know me too well."

(Pidge): "Yeah, I totally didn't overhear you talking to yourself. Drumroll please!"

(Loud off-key thumping ensues)

(Matt): ".....Shiro."

(Lance): "Alrighty boys, *nudges Shiro towards Matt* "Take your clothes off and make it snappy."

(Shiro): *blushes*

(Matt): "Okay, then turn around."

(Pidge): "Fine. But it's nothing I haven't seen before."

(Matt): "Yeah, whatever."  
______________

(Matt): "You're ready, yeah?"

(Pidge): "Yessss.."

(Matt): "Okay. Turn around."

(Matt): "What do you think?"

(Pidge): *shrugs* You don't look to shabby, but Shiro, you're rockin' the hobo look."

(Shiro): *laughs*

(Matt): "Hobo?! Me?"

(Shiro): "Almost hobo. More like a sad homeless man. All you need is a scruffy beard and you're all set."

*everyone laughs*

(Pidge): "Okay Lance, you take a name out of the jar and we'll see who's left."

(Lance): *stuffs hand in the 'jar'* "Okay, I got...Keith. Great."

(Pidge): "Then that means I got...Coran. Lance you're up."

(Lance): *starts taking his shirt off* "Of all the two people..."

(Keith): "Oh shut it, Lance. It's not like I want to wear your nasty clothes either."

(Lance): *spins around and faces Keith* " _My_ nasty clothes?!"

(Keith): "Lance, just give me your clothes!"

(Lance): *throws a pile of clothes at Keith's face*

(Keith): " _Those_ are mine. I need _yours_."

(Lance): "Hold your quiznacking horses."

(Lance): "Here."

(Keith): "Thank you."

(Lance): "Ugh. Why do you wear such tight pants?"

(Keith): "Why do you complain so much?"

(Lance): "Are you done?"

(Keith): "Yeah."

(Lance): "Finally. You guys can turn around now."

(Matt): "Wow. You look pretty good."

(Pidge): "He's not lying. Those tight pants really show off your legs."

(Lance): "And my butt." *winks*

(Shiro): "Keith, you should wear green more often."

(Keith): "Really?"

(Lance): "Dude, totally. Oh Pidge, it's your turn."

(Pidge): *turns to Coran* "Yeah...no offense, Coran, but I'm not really feeling it. Plus I'm too small to fit in your clothes."

(Coran): "No offense taken. Although I could probably fit in yours."

(Pidge): "Well, anyways, hope you enjoyed, SomeoneWhoReadYourFanfic, don't hesitate to ask as many questions as you want. Just remember that we may not answer all of them."

(Everyone): "Byeee!"

*credits roll*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got carried away with this one, but it was so fun to make. Thanks for commenting! Your feedback is much appreciated. 
> 
> Keep on believing <3


End file.
